American Dragonology Society
In this Dragonologist community the Dragon Hunters are comprised first and the Guildsmen happen by social-wellness. The Dragon Hunters whether they're in-part by a Guildsmen or not need to master their patriotism by representing the military of their America. But only as far as street, and martial arts allows. That means just combat boots and camouflage pants. The rest is up to the Dragonologist. Some have glasses and make use of prescription goggles. Others may have been brainwashed by England by avoiding their social-student-bodies and became a thief to rival this so called "reaper" that Boppers vs. Other Dragonologists chose to rival magic and became a contraption builder to get themselves into the medieval scheme of things. Most Dragon Hunters saw that happen and decided to rival them by becoming an actual Dragon Hunter- those that meant harm to the contraption builder must of befriended them. Others such as myself liked the rivalry idea and did everything in their power that the weaker Dragonologist could of done to teach themselves how to better themselves for the greater good of Dragonology. Registration: If you are in the America's and follow the just practication of being a trooper in honor of being a Dragonologist thanks to liberty and justice for all then all you need to do is post your Fandom Wiki User Profile down below. you would like to delete your former Fandom Wiki User Profile to specifically be noticed as a Dragonologist by having your new Fandom Wiki User Profile name be some sort of "Dragonologist" specific in-title please do so here as well. User Profile name's can be changed only once ever by the Community Wiki link provided:https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Help:Changing_your_username. That link explains the situation and this link is the final link where you will change your Fandom Wiki User Profile (but it only works if you are logged in on one) https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Special:UserRenameTool. Here is the link to lock your Fandom Wiki User Profile: https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Help%3AClosing_an_account. A good notation of changing your User Profile name to a Dragonologist type (For example: "Dragonologist 03/14/2019" or "Dragonologist03142019") is by announcing that you are going to do so at either Dragonology Wiki on your Message Wall or a Wiki very dear to you that signifies your bloodlines strength because this move will arbitrate/vindicate/prove that there was once some barbarian within you for your heraldry. Then change your User Profile Name and leave your signature just below your announcement. {The comment boxes below are a great place to represent your America once.} * "SpecialOperationsTrooper" Not yet done accumulating Key's to the Wiki's that I will bureaucrat for as a/with a Dragonologist User Profile.--SpecialOperationsTrooper (talk) 02:35, August 20, 2019 (UTC) I am "SpecialOperationsTrooper" magistration edict as a Dragonologist. I will now go and permenantly change this User Profile Name to that of "Dragonologist08232019"/ or "Dragonologist 08/23/2019." --Barbarian of the Sword and Quantum Physics (talk) 00:45, August 24, 2019 (UTC) My first sword, and current, is a katana. I have been using it exstensively for the past 3 years and am looking forward to dual wielding, have a straight black katana and set it alight with flame to mutilate a lit black candle, a ninja blade whip, a longsword with my parents names imprinted on the blade as well as make a heraldic shield in honor of the Malayan Pit Viper, United States of America, the Kingdom of Poland, barbarians (a skull) with the longsword through it staked into the end of the bottom, with a black scythe embracing the family crest. --Dragonologist by March 14th 2019 (talk) 00:56, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Category:Dragonology